Exposure to BPA is being assessed by collecting urine, air and hand wipe samples from workers over several work days. Information needed to interpret the exposure data such as BPA usage, tasks performed, personal protective equipment worn, hygiene practices, upset events, and potential non-occupational sources of BPA exposure is also being collected. A NIOSH Contractor, Westat/IHI Environmental, contacted 73 companies potentially using bisphenol A (BPA). Companies were identified from the 2011 EPA Toxic Release Inventory. Fifteen companies no longer reported using or producing BPA. Recruiting from among the remaining companies, giving priority to volume of use of BPA, manner of handling BPA, industry sector (to achieve a cross-section), and number of BPA-using workers is ongoing. Industrial operations identified as using BPA include BPA producers, BPA-based epoxy and phenolic resins, polycarbonate resins, flame retardants, including phosphites, certain investment casting waxes used in foundries, and one rubber application. Initial site visits have been conducted at five companies to assess manner and frequency of BPA use, jobs and tasks involving BPA, opportunities for exposure, and number of potentially BPA-exposed employees. Participant recruitment has been completed at two companies. Exposure sampling has been completed for a total of 54 worker-days. Urine samples from one site have been analyzed for total BPA and creatinine, and are currently being analyzed for free BPA. Urine samples from the second site are pending analysis at CDC. Results of air, hand wipe, and surface wipe sample analyses performed by NIOSHS contract laboratory, Bureau Veritas North America, have been received for both companies. An Access database has been developed for the field study data.